


If You Want This Part Of Me

by helens78



Category: Durham County, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Sadie's been wanting forever; when a girl named Emily moves to town, Sadie reaches out and finds a friend, and then a girlfriend, and then more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want This Part Of Me

Ray Junior has always, always meant well, and Sadie loves him for that. He didn't bat an eyelash when she dug out the ropes and the harness and the strap-on, and when she whispered _don't come, don't come until I tell you_ , he bit his lip and nodded and held out.

And he'd do more of that--he'd keep doing as much of it as she wanted, he'd do anything for her--but it isn't something that keeps him up nights, isn't something he _needs_. He's not going to go crazy without it. So she puts away the harness and the strap-on and the ropes, and they stay in the upper drawer of their dresser, out of sight but never out of mind.

* * *

They get a new neighbor in August. She's close to Sadie's age; maybe a little younger. Her name is Emily, and when Sadie asks where she's moving from, Emily smiles just a little and tells her about Wilby, about living all her life on the island.

Sadie grins; it's hard to imagine Durham looking huge, but to Emily it's the big city. It's not a hardship, offering to show Emily around. It's kind of nice having a girl friend.

* * *

It's nicer having a _girlfriend_ ; when Ray Junior notices the way Sadie looks when she's talking about Emily, when he notices how her voice changes when they're talking on the phone, he wraps both arms around her and says, "You know it's okay, right?"

She half-jerks away and stares at him; _no_ , she didn't know that. But when it turns out he means it, she takes a pretty huge box of Daniel's Chocolates over to Emily's apartment and sits back and tries very, very hard to be patient and see where things go.

At first she's not sure they're going anywhere; she thinks maybe Ray Junior was reading it wrong, maybe she was reading it wrong--she's a pretty good judge of character, but maybe she's got a blind spot. But when Emily meets her eyes and looks away, she sucks in a quick breath and realizes: she hasn't had it wrong. Emily's been waiting for her to take the _lead_.

"Is it all right?" Emily asks, five or six kisses in; Sadie's got her hands wrapped around Emily's wrists, her thighs tight around Emily's. "Ray--is it all right with him? Does he, does he need to be here or--"

"It's all right," Sadie promises. She bends her head down and kisses Emily's throat, and Emily gasps and shudders underneath her. Sadie can feel every single motion she makes, and all of them, every last one of them, go straight to her clit; she's slick already, wanting this, wanting _Emily_ , because Emily strains and gasps and bites her lip like she's afraid begging will freak Sadie out.

Good God, it wouldn't freak Sadie out. Sadie squeezes Emily's wrists and breathes out hot and fast against Emily's throat. "I want you," Sadie growls, soft, low--she knows Emily can hear her. Emily moans, whisper-soft. "There are _so many_ goddamned things I want to do to you..."

"Yes, _please_ ," Emily says, and there, the floodgates are all open--she's whispering out _please_ and _yes_ and squirming under Sadie like she just doesn't know how to give it all up at once. "Please, Sadie, just--tell me what you want, just tell me, anything--"

"Can you wait?" Sadie switches her grip so she's got both of Emily's hands with one of hers, and she reaches down between Emily's legs, curving her hand between Emily's thighs, settling the heel of her hand against Emily's clit. "Can you wait until I tell you?"

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Emily gasps. She rocks up against Sadie's hand, getting a good steady rhythm going, and Sadie goes with it, pressing down nice and hard every time Emily rocks up. "Yeah, I-- _yes_ , yes, I can--I can wait, I can be--"

She bites her lip again, but this time Sadie doesn't let her get away with it. "You can be good?" she whispers.

"I can be good, I can be _so_ good," Emily whispers, "I _promise_ , just _please_ \--"

Sadie makes her prove it. Sadie reaches up and snaps open Emily's jeans, and she slides her fingers down into Emily's underwear, slipping easily--so, so easily; Emily's hot and slick already, her body opening for Sadie's fingers like she's just made for this--inside her. Emily twists and turns and tugs at Sadie's hands, but Sadie just grins down at her, moving up sometimes to kiss Emily's face--her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, her chin.

Emily's so turned on by the end of it she's actually shivering--her breath is coming in fast, desperate little gasps, and Sadie knows she could probably draw this out longer, but... _God_ , she's pretty. And Sadie wants to see her come apart. Or just--" _come_ ," Sadie growls, stroking her fingers into Emily nice and rough. "Come for me, _come_ \--"

"Yes oh _God_ thank you _thank you_ ," Emily babbles, and she tightens her thighs around Sadie's hand and then throws her head back and moans. Sadie can see it on her face, can read it in her body, can even feel Emily going tight around her fingers--Emily lets go and gives Sadie everything she's got, and she keeps rocking up until she's down to aftershocks and shuddering every time one of them rocks through her.

Sadie lets her up right away, slips her hand gently out of Emily's jeans, and then she's coming down on top of her, kissing her hard. Emily opens her mouth wide and lets out a happy, muffled groan, one arm wrapping weakly around Sadie's shoulders.

"I thought," Emily murmurs, once Sadie's had her fill of kissing for the moment. "I thought maybe you'd--God, this was _amazing_. Thank you."

Sadie tucks her face against Emily's and hugs her tightly. "You were the amazing one," she murmurs. "Thank _you_."


End file.
